Angel
by Shaddowwww
Summary: Slightly OOC. Status: Complete. Kagome finds Kikyo attempting to take Inuyasha to Hell. While trying to save him, Kikyo manages to hurt her without Inuyasha knowing. Inuyasha can't stand the tension between them and tries to figure out why Kagome is acting this way. WHITE DAY SPECIAL! Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


_Summary: Slightly OOC. | Kagome finds Kikyo attempting to take Inuyasha to Hell. While trying to save him, Kikyo manages to hurt her without Inuyasha knowing. Inuyasha can't stand the tension between them and tries to figure out why Kagome is acting this way. WHITE DAY SPECIAL! Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 **~ Angel ~**

 **White Day Special**

"Keep _up!_ " Inuyasha growled.

" _Shut_ up," Kagome replied with a snarl.

 _It's not my fucking fault that I nearly got my legs amputated by a certain dead miko yesterday when she tried to take you to fucking Hell and you didn't even notice._ Kagome sighed. _And today's White Day, too._

The deep gashes on Kagome's legs will be sure to leave some sort of scar.

Inuyasha was only making her feel worse.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kagome was climbing out of the well, sporting a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They were easier to travel in compared to her school uniform. At least now she looked relatively normal, and less like a foreign girl who slept around and dressed provocatively._

 _Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about the countless number of villagers who were stupid enough to comment on her choice of attire._

 _Needless to say, Inuyasha beat them to a pulp._

 _Thinking about the half-demon made her swell with admiration and she smiled fondly._

 _Then, suddenly, there was a light to her left._

' _What's that?' she wondered cautiously. 'And why hasn't Inuyasha come to get me back yet?'_

 _Usually he was the one to come, but he didn't, which was why she returned in the first place._

 _She was definitely worried when there was an earsplitting rumble and she felt the Earth tremble below her._

 _No, definitely not good._

 _This only happened when… when…_

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha! Where are you?"_

 _There was no response._

 _Kagome ran with all her strength to where the light was located and found Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing. The ground below the two had broken. Kikyo was taking him to Hell._

" _No!" she cried, her voice cracking. "Kikyo, please! No!"_

 _Kikyo turned to give Kagome a sickly sweet smile. "Sorry," she sneered. "Looks like you weren't good enough."_

 _She took Inuyasha's lips with her own and seeing that broke the poor miko from the future._

 _She couldn't tell if he kissed back. But at this point she didn't care._

" _No… Inuyasha…"_

 _Kikyo grinned and kissed the top of Inuyasha's chest._

 _Kagome's heart ached._

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha,_ please! _Please wake up, please, please… You can't do this… Naraku's still alive… What'll we do without you… what'll_ I _do without you… Please… please, please,_ please! _"_

 _And then his eyes snapped open._

 _Kikyo gave Kagome a cold, deadly glare and extended her arm. In response, her soul stealers raced towards the panicked girl, not giving her any time to react._

 _She saw Inuyasha releasing himself from Kikyo's grasp. Immediately, she felt immense pain in her legs, from the tops of her thighs to the ends of her toes, and she let out a piercing scream before collapsing._

" _Inuyasha," Kagome breathed with relief, knowing he was alert and safe. And then she was out like a light._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief when Sango and Miroku pestered Inuyasha that they take a break.

Inuyasha finally relented, so the group sat on a few logs, Kirara and Shippo tussling playfully in a patch of grass nearby. Kagome lifted her legs to rest them on a few extra ones. When the half demon was gone to do whatever - she wasn't really paying attention, the pain in her legs were distraction enough - she pulled up her jeans and inspected them.

Yes, the damage that Kikyo's soul stealers had done to her legs would not heal anytime soon.

They stung like hell when she touched them.

She winced and tears sprung into her eyes but she did not let them fall; instead, she blinked them away, rewrapped her bandages and adjusted her jeans so they hid the bandages.

Just in time, too.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha snapped at her. No, he didn't snap at Sango or Miroku, because _they_ were the ones complaining about needing a break in the first place. No. Not them. Just Kagome. "You've wasted enough time."

Not _we've_ wasted enough time, because _she_ wasn't the only one who was taking a two minute break. Just _you've_ wasted enough time.

Like it was her fault she had gotten hurt while trying to save Inuyasha when he was off gallivanting with the fucking love of his life. Yeah. _She_ was wasting time because she was waiting for Inuyasha to come get her while he was fooling around with a walking mold of clay. _She_ was wasting time because she could barely even walk.

Kagome felt the tears pricking at the back of her eyes again, but now that Inuyasha was here, she tried even harder to keep them from falling. She nodded, shakily stood up and made her way over to the scowling hanyou.

Everyone winced, prayed for Inuyasha's well-being and braced themselves for the number of _sits_ that was sure to come.

But nothing happened.

Kagome just kept walking, didn't look at Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kirara, and refused to look Inuyasha in the eye.

Somehow, even though neither Sango nor Miroku knew about Kagome's legs and inner turmoil, they _knew_ something was up.

Because Kagome _never_ allowed the hanyou to boss her around. Kagome knew exactly what she was going to do exactly when she was going to do it, and to hell if her temperamental half-human companion was about to make her do something she didn't want to do.

And in that moment, Sango snapped.

"Now _you_ shut up!" Sango screeched at him, her patience long gone. "You have _no_ respect! Zilch! Nada! ZERO! LOOK AT HER!" She flung a finger to point at Kagome, who was staring at her, half in awe and half in horror. "Just _look_ at her! Can't you tell she's in pain? You really are an insensitive asshole who can't think about anyone but himself, Naraku, the jewel, and _Kikyo!_ "

The name brought tears to Kagome's eyes and the pain in her legs intensified.

She cried out softly and instinctively grabbed at her wounds, which only made them feel worse.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Kagome?"

"Stop," she spat, straightening instantly. "Just stop. Let's go."

Inuyasha turned away as his scowl returned. "Fine."

No one spoke for a long time.

* * *

As time went on, Inuyasha was thinking.

About what Sango said.

 _Can't you see she's in pain?_

But what pain was she talking about? Kagome didn't get hurt, right? They hadn't encountered any demons yet. They were still on the lookout but it's not like she fought for a while.

Which was probably why he was so irritable. They had gotten _nowhere._ Not to mention the fact that Kikyo literally tried succumbing him into going to Hell with her - _without_ his consent.

 _Emotional_ pain, maybe? He swallowed. She saw him with Kikyo… but this time _she_ seemed more distant than he was, and that's not normal.

Usually _he's_ the one who's constantly drifting off, imagining what life would have been like if 50 years ago never happened, if they didn't fall into Naraku's trap, if he never met Kagome.

Now she's the one daydreaming about who-knows-what, and ironically, it was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Oi! Woman!" he snapped. "Would you quit your daydreaming for one goddamn second and actually help us find the shards?"

Kagome slowly turned her head towards him and gave him a sad smile before walking quickly in front of him, away from the rest of the group.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was confused with her reaction.

There was a moment of deadly silence as Sango let this sink in.

"What the _hell_ was that, Inuyasha!"

Said hanyou winced as the enraged demon slayer unleashed her demonic - _oh, the irony,_ Inuyasha thought to himself dryly - wrath upon him. Miroku was trying to hold her back but was no match for Sango's temper.

"'Would you quit your daydreaming for one goddamn second'- who _says_ that? Are you even aware of how rude you are? Don't you realize how much you're hurting her? For once in your life, keep other peoples' feelings in mind!"

Oh, Sango was good and mad now.

"You will go apologize to Kagome _right this instant_ or I swear on all the demons I have ever killed I will _castrate_ you! I will rip them right off!"

 _Yikes. What shoved itself up_ her _ass?_

Inuyasha winced, ears flattening against his head. So he reluctantly made his way over to the hurt miko and said, "Kagome…"

"Don't talk to me," she replied.

"Kagome! I just want to apologize!"

She gave a wry smile. "Why, so Sango doesn't _castrate_ you?"

He opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. She was right.

Kagome didn't break eye contact. "Don't apologize to me if you don't mean a word of it, okay? Face it, Inuyasha, you couldn't give two shticks if I were in pain. I'm sick of it. Just go back to them and stay there."

"Now how could you say something like that!" Inuyasha snarled, scowling deeply at her. "Of course I care if you get hurt or not. That's the whole point of you being here with me. We... we take care of each other, don't we?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"God, Kagome, of course you matter to me. Of course I care if you're in pain. I didn't mean to lash out, I really didn't."

There was a silence, and Kagome realized that that was it.

 _That_ was his apology.

"You know what, it's fine," Kagome said, turning to face him. Yet she found herself unable to look him straight in the eye. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Inuyasha nodded and turned abruptly on his heel, walking back to Sango.

 _'You matter to me'. Yeah, right._

* * *

"Well?" Sango asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I apologized?" replied Inuyasha in the exact same tone of voice.

"Did you mean it?"

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't have said anything."

"Yet you wouldn't have actually said anything if I hadn't threatened to cut off your balls."

There was a silence.

"Did you actually apologize?"

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Wha-? Of course! I told her that she mattered to me."

"Yes, but did you actually say _I'm sorry_?"

Another silence.

" _You dickwad!_ "

Sango slapped his abdomen, hard, before running over to Kagome.

"What the hell, Sango?!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

She ignored him.

* * *

Now that Sango was walking with Kagome, Inuyasha no longer had someone blowing out his eardrums so he had time to think.

Really think.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kagome still wasn't back yet._

 _Inuyasha sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. She never usually took this long to take a bath. Maybe he should go get her._

 _Nodding, he jumped off Kaede's roof and raced toward the well. He placed a foot on the edge of the unlikely wooden portal and prepared to throw himself into Kagome's time… when the scent of death and grave soil entered his nose._

 _And her soul stealers circled the air aimlessly above him, as if to say, 'Inuyasha, Kikyo is here! Come see Kikyo and abandon the reincarnation you call Kagome!'_

 _Dear God did he hate those fucking soul stealers. But since she was here he might as well see what she wanted._

 _Still, he was cautious. It didn't matter that this was his past love. She tried to take him to Hell once, right in front of Kagome. She tried to kill Kagome once. She tried to hurt her a couple times too. And she used her soul stealers to help her._

 _Maybe that was why he hated them so much._

 _She says she is still here because her heart still feels rage, betrayal, and hate towards him and cannot rest until he is dead. She says she hates him and wants to see him die. Yet she always wants to see him. Yet she always summons him. Yet she kissed him. Yet she wants him to go to Hell with her. Yet she wants him to die with her._

 _Women._

 _He will_ never _understand them._

" _Kikyo?" he asked warily. Said dead woman turned and offered a soft smile that would have stolen his breath away if he wasn't…_

 _If he wasn't…_

' _Kagome…'_

" _Inuyasha," she said, her voice jolting him from his thoughts._

" _Hmm?" he replied absently._

 _She walked forward and embraced him suddenly. He was shocked, too shocked to move, but when Kikyo didn't let go, he hesitantly placed his arms around her._

 _Why did this feel… dirty?_

 _It's not like they were doing anything! They were just hugging! And it's not like.. It's not like Kagome was here. Right?_

 _Great, now that just sounded like he_ was _cheating on her. But how could he be cheating, right? If they weren't even together… even though he_ really really really _wanted to be together with Kagome…_

' _Fuck!'_

 _Inuyasha inwardly groaned. The hug began to feel awkward for him - more so than it was from the start, at least - and he pulled away. Kikyo let her eyes fall downcast, but said nothing as she, too, stepped away from him._

" _So… what do you want?"_

" _Remember the promise you made, Inuyasha?"_

" _Mhmm," he replied, again absently as his mind began to wander to Kagome._

" _I want you to fulfill that promise now, Inuyasha. Go with me."_

 _Well,_ that _snapped him back into reality._

" _What? No! I can't go to Hell with you! Not yet! I have to stay!"_

" _With my_ reincarnation _?" Kikyo spat the label as if it was a disgrace upon humanity or something._

 _Inuyasha was slightly hurt at that, even though Kikyo had been calling Kagome her reincarnation since day one. "Well, yes, but Naraku's still-"_

" _I see." Kikyo said nothing more than that, just smiled; and then Inuyasha felt weird. Weird, as in drowsy and he felt like he really really desperately needed sleep. The soul stealers circled around him, making him dizzier and more confused by the minute._

' _Fuck. Not now. I still need to get… Ka… go… me… I need… Kag…o...'_

 _Then he didn't think anything. He saw what was happening but it was as if what he saw just didn't make the connection. What was happening? The ground was breaking, souls flying out, Kikyo was grinning and… and Kagome's here. When did he hug Kikyo again? When did tears begin streaming down Kagome's face?_

' _Oh God. Not now.'_

 _Thoughts were racing in his head but none of them made sense. None of them were acknowledged. Inuyasha was beyond confused._

' _What the… fuck?'_

 _He saw Kagome step toward him, tears still making their way down her face… God, she was beautiful but how he hated seeing her cry… Her mouth was moving but he could not hear her voice. He wished he could hear her voice. It was like heaven's call to him._

 _Kikyo had turned to her and said something that, again, he could not hear. Kagome's face fell. More tears._

' _Shit.'_

 _Kikyo pressed her lips to his and he just stood there, unable to move or think or talk._

' _What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't kiss her back because then that would be leading her on and I can't push her away because one, that would be rude and two, I'm incapable of doing anything at the moment… oh shit… she's bawling now…'_

 _Guilt ate mercilessly at his heart knowing that Kikyo was kissing him and Kagome was crying and there was nothing he could do._

 _Then he heard it._

 _It sounded like an angel._

" _Inuyasha!"_

 _Inuyasha sighed. 'She's an angel._ _A goddamn angel.'_

" _Inuyasha… please!"_

' _Come on! She's calling you! Right?'_

 _Still confused, and feeling his feet sinking lower into the ground, he barely registered Kikyo's mouth lift into a sadistic grin against his chest when he heard her voice again._

" _...what'll_ I _do without you… Please… please, please,_ please! _"_

'Kagome.'

 _He was wide awake now. Still trapped in Kikyo's embrace, he attempted to wriggle his way out of it. Kikyo was too focused on Kagome to realize that he had regained consciousness, and he slipped away from her without much effort._

 _Suddenly Kikyo's arm was extended and Kagome seemed to be gritting her teeth, tears coursing steadily down her cheeks. Her mouth opened and her eyes clamped shut in silent scream._

 _The white blurs were racing towards Kagome but he didn't know what they were. What the fuck was going on?_

 _Kagome's eyes opened suddenly and locked gazes with him._

" _Inuyasha," the girl breathed in relief after seeing him alive. Then, her eyelids slid shut and she swayed slightly before making contact with the ground with a_ thud.

 _Suddenly, he was alert like he was before this all happened._

" _Inuyasha?" Kikyo, unlike Kagome, demanded an explanation._

 _The ground was broken, the soul stealers slinking away._

 _And he understood._

 _Inuyasha turned on her, furious. "I_ told _you I didn't want to go to Hell with you," he snarled. "Yet you tried to take me anyway… how could you do that? I still have to kill Naraku. And collect the rest of the Jewel shards."_

" _I told you I'd go with you_ after _Naraku was killed," Inuyasha continued. "And now I don't think I want to. Not after that stunt you just tried to pull."_

" _I-Inuyasha?"_

" _I'm sorry, Kikyo," he said, turning away and picking up Kagome, scanning her quickly for any injuries. Luckily, he saw none. "I have a life now. Something worth living_ for. _And so I can't go. I don't want to go."_

" _You_ promised! _" she screamed._

" _Maybe,_ " _was his reply, "but after this, I am no longer indebted to you. I'm not going with you no matter what you do, so you might as well just accept it."_

 _Inuyasha simply turned back around and made his way back to the village so his miko could rest._

 _Kikyo could do nothing but let him go._

 _Placing her down on a mat inside Kaede's hut, he stroked her cheek lightly and wiped the tears from her face._

' _I'm sorry, Kagome… you had to witness that.'_

 _Inuyasha gazed at the girl's sleeping face for a while longer before turning and leaving the hut._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

That's all the excitement they had for the past _two weeks._ There was _no way in hell_ Kagome could have gotten a dangerous injury. Right?

He glared over at the girls suspiciously. So what in all the seven hells was going on?

* * *

"What?" Sango gasped. "How?"

"She sent her soul stealers after me," Kagome stated. "You know, I don't appreciate how you forced this out of me."

Sango simply smirked. "Blackmail is, by far, the best technique to squeeze something out of someone."

"You're pure evil," Kagome laughed softly.

"You know it!"

The girls giggled.

"And? Is that all?"

The silence was almost deafening. And then Kagome said, "No."

"When I woke up back in the village, Kaede said that Inuyasha had brought me but said nothing about my leg injuries. He didn't even notice them. She thinks that Kikyo did a little something to ensure that Inuyasha had no way of knowing that I was injured. I swore her to secrecy. I didn't want anyone to know."

"But how? How did Kikyo do that?"

"How should I know?" Kagome laughed again, this time bitterly instead of playfully. " _She's_ the priestess."

"You're a priestess too, you know," Sango pointed out. But Kagome only averted her eyes.

 _Yes, but not as good as her. And… not good enough for him._

' _Looks like you weren't good enough.'_

Kagome's hands trembled.

"So he didn't smell the blood?"

Kagome shook her head, while rubbing her hands together in an effort to hide the slight shaking.

"He didn't question you if you got hurt?"

Again, Kagome shook her head, finally letting her hands fall to her sides.

"He didn't talk to me once today," Kagome reminded her friend, "unless it was to irritate or humiliate me or make me feel bad."

She immediately regretted saying that once Sango's face turned red with anger and you could literally _see_ steam puffing out of her ears.

"That… that _moronic cretin!_ " Sango seethed. "I'll kill him myself!"

Thinking quickly, Kagome burst out, "You tell him and I'll tell Miroku about the time you both got so drunk, you were about to _do_ _the dirty_ with each other!"

She grinned when Sango paled. Miroku had gotten so drunk that the moment he passed out, all the events from that night were wiped clean from his memory.

Sango, however, had only gotten slightly tipsy, but she couldn't handle too much sake, so she still remembered everything. Poor girl. _That's why I don't drink,_ Kagome thought victoriously to herself.

Not that she could, anyway. She was still underage.

Technically, so was Sango, but the rules and social norms in the Feudal Era probably differed compared to the ones in her own time.

Sango's face quickly went from ashen to red again - this time out of embarrassment - and forced out a rough "fine".

Then her anger returned tenfold.

"Why the fuck are you defending him?!" she raged. "He _hurt_ you! No, he _let_ you get hurt! No - _both!_ "

"It's not a big deal," Kagome murmured, looking away. "It was yesterday. In the past. Plus, Inu-"

"I don't give a shit," Sango growled. "It doesn't matter _how_ you look at it. Either way, Kikyo comes out victorious, Inuyasha comes out an asshole, and you come out _broken._ Why are you willing to let her get away with that?"

"Because," Kagome choked out, "they were _meant_ for each other, Sango, don't you see? It was _fated._ That's why she came _back._ That's why he always goes to see her. That's why my heart is always broken. Don't you understand?"

Sango fell silent. There was no way she could respond to that.

"Don't _you_ understand," a husky voice sounded from right behind them, "that _you and I_ were meant for each other?"

The girls jumped.

"That's why we fell into Naraku's trap," Inuyasha continued. "That's why she died. That's why I _lived._ That's why _you came to me._ "

Kagome turned to him, shellshocked.

"It was fated," he whispered, and Kagome stood there and let it sink in, let her own words be thrown back into her face.

Inuyasha gave a small smile and reached forward, grabbing hold of her arm and then yanking it. She went crashing to his chest, and he hugged her tightly. She pressed her face into his chest and cried.

Sango was long gone.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her. "Why are you in pain?"

Kagome gave a sad smile through her tears and reached down to grab the hem of her jeans. She pulled on them, exposing her injuries.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

"What… what the fuck is this?"

"When Kikyo was trying to take you to Hell. She.. uh…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"How," Inuyasha whispered, his voice deadly low. "How the _fuck_ did she do this?"

"I… I don't know," Kagome responded. "She just… kind of… raised an arm, and then before I knew it, they were slashing their bodies against me and cutting me."

"Just your legs?"

"Just my legs."

"And how did I not know?"

"Kaede said she did something to ensure you didn't find out," Kagome said, shrugging.

"And why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

At this, Kagome looked away. "You never asked," she whispered.

Inuyasha was furious.

"How dare you! How dare you fucking say something like that!" he shouted. "You didn't tell me because _I didn't fucking ask?_ What the fuck kind of excuse is that!" He shook her gently.

"Kagome! You _have_ to tell me these things, you understand?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Just thought what?"

"That since you were going to Hell, it wouldn't have mattered."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Are you fucking stupid…"

"Inuyasha…?"

"I told her no."

The simple statement confused Kagome more than it should have. "Wha-?"

"I told her no," Inuyasha repeated, shrugging nonchalantly. "I told her I wasn't going to Hell with her. Not today, not tomorrow, not the day Naraku dies. Not the day _I_ die. Not the day _you_ die. Which, by the way, won't be any sooner than the day _I_ die."

Kagome's mind was spinning all over the place.

"But… I thought…"

"You always like to jump to conclusions." Inuyasha smirked fondly. "You were out like a light when I told Kikyo I was living for you."

"I… living for _me?_ " Now Kagome was bewildered. "But why? You _love_ her!"

"I _loved_ her," he corrected. "I don't anymore. I haven't for a long time. In fact, I don't like her at all. Especially because she tried seducing me to come to Hell against my will."

He scowled. "And she fucking _hurt_ you."

Kagome smiled lightly.

There was another moment of comfortable silence until Inuyasha tugged her to his chest again, and rested his cheek on her head **(AN: You probably know what I mean but just for good measure, watch the second Inuyasha movie,** _ **Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**_ **Inuyasha hugs her like this and it's sO fUcKINg CUtE okay on with the story)**.

They stood there for a while, looks of content on their faces, bodies swaying slightly with each passing breeze.

And then she blurted it out.

"I love you."

"W-what?" Shocked, Inuyasha stumbled backward. But he didn't let her go, and Kagome found confidence in that. So she repeated herself.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let that sink in.

 _She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. She… she loves me!_

"You do?"

 _God, I must be dreaming…_

"Yes, Inuyasha, I do."

It only took Inuyasha a moment to respond.

"I love you too."

The words came out easier than he expected.

Kagome grinned like the Cheshire Cat and took his hand.

He turned her so that she faced him and, running his fingers through her hair, he leaned in and pressed his lips tightly to hers.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha tilted his head slightly to get better access to her mouth.

The girl in his arms made a little appreciative sound in the back of her throat, and Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

"HEY FRIENDS! I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU _DIDN'T_ SUCK FACE!"

Said "friends" jumped apart as their "friends", Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara suddenly appeared right next to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned redder than Naraku's eyes. Everyone else just smiled knowingly.

Then Sango started snickering. Then Miroku began laughing too. Because her friends were laughing, Kagome found their laughter contagious and began giggling as well.

As for Shippo and Kirara? They were staring at their older friends with confused looks on their faces.

At least, Shippo was confused. Kirara's head was tilted, but you could never tell with her.

"I will _never_ understand adults," Shippo said to Kirara, who mewed in agreement.

* * *

Sango dipped her feet in the stream and sighed blissfully.

 _Thank God that whole disaster is finally over. The best part is they figured it out all on their own, and I didn't even have to brutally rip off Inuyasha's balls._

She giggled. _And those two dumbasses finally got together!_

Her giggles slowly subsided as her thoughts wandered.

 _I wonder what Miroku's doing…_

She blushed hotly. "That perverted asshole will _never_ like me," she said softly to herself.

There was an eerie silence as if the woods surrounding her seemed to think about what she said, before a soft voice behind her said, "Not true."

She gasped and turned, finding Miroku smiling slightly, holding a rose.

"It's White Day," he explained, "and I didn't really know what to give you. So I got you a flower."

The rose was beautiful. Sango could make out the blood red color of the flower even in the moonlight.

 _Finally, something not perverted!_ Sango thought and forcing herself to walk slowly, she made her way over to Miroku.

But her feet would not listen, and so with her legs and mind battling against each other, she found herself stumbling towards him.

 _Oh, what the hell._

She stopped trying to walk and instead, almost tripping over her own feet, Sango ran towards the monk and launched herself into his open arms.

She didn't know why him giving her a flower on White Day was such a big deal, but for some goddamn reason it was, and Sango was so happy she couldn't explain how or why.

But the monk sure knew how to ruin a moment, for the minute Sango turned to admire the flower he gave her, she felt his hand rubbing her backside.

 _SLAP!_

"You _perverted moron!_ Can't do one thing right," she muttered, shaking her head while Miroku rubbed his cheek tenderly.

Miroku had his usual perverted smile on his face.

Without any real heat, Sango thought to herself, _Perverted monk._

But he was _her_ perverted monk.

And for that, nothing could have made Sango happier.

* * *

Kagome was smiling as Inuyasha pulled her to him, her back against his chest, and his back pressed against the bark of the tree.

The moon shone brighter than Kagome had ever seen it.

Suddenly, she felt something soft against her left temple and clawed hands carefully swept her ebony hair from her neck so it hung over her right shoulder.

She slowly reached up to feel what the hanyou had placed there, to find an Anemone flower there.

The base color of the flower was white, but it had a purple center and the purple began spreading throughout the flower a little, so it gave it a slight ombre effect.

Kagome smiled tenderly, admiring the gift. "Thank you, Inuyasha. It's beautiful."

Inuyasha wanted to say, _'You are more beautiful than the flower could ever hope to be'_ but decided against it because it was… well, it was really fucking corny.

He could almost hear Kagome's giggle and her response: _"Would you like some wine with that cheese?"_

But honestly, he doubted Kagome would have minded. He smirked at the thought.

Kagome turned around to give him a hug. He gladly returned the gesture - though secretly wishing it had been a kiss instead - and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Happy White Day, angel," he whispered.

 _Angel… angel…_

Kagome sighed happily into his haori. _Angel._ She could get used to that.

That night, everyone went to sleep with a shit-eating grin on their faces.

:owari:

* * *

 **cheesy? definitely. fluffy? _hells_ yeah.**

 **so yep, another kinda long one-shot in honor of White Day:) hope you enjoyed! don't forget to review!**


End file.
